


Girls and Their Toys

by DT Maxwell (Draya)



Series: Our Blades Are Sharp [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, I swear despite the title and the summary and even the rating that this is Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya/pseuds/DT%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, <em>Phae Has Weird Kinks</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls and Their Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my [tumblr](http://dragons-bones.tumblr.com/post/46219336567/swtor-girls-and-their-toys-or-phae-has-weird-kinks) in March 2013.
> 
> I SWEAR TO GOD IT'S SAFE FOR WORK I CAN'T WRITE PORN TO SAVE MY LIFE

Intellectually, Andronikos knew Phae loved technology in all its myriad forms and possibilities.

She loved fiddling with her lightsaber's components, improving and experimenting with its mods when she wasn't sharpening her combat knives or bouncing one of her tiny throwing knives across her knuckles. She spent at least half of her time on board the _Sekhmet_ crawling through the ducts or buried in the _Sekhmet_ 's guts with wires goddamn _everywhere_ (and it was a miracle she hadn't accidentally killed them all by cutting off life support or short-circuiting the hyperdrive while in the middle of lightspeed when she got _really_ enthusiastic with "upgrades"). And, hell, he remembered watching her cobble together her first speeder with nothing but secondhand plans, subpar material, and sheer willpower.

Damn thing had purred like a kitten.

So, really, when presented with a speeder from Aratech's new _Nethian_ line, Andronikos shouldn't have been surprised by Phae's reaction.

Except the noise Phae made wasn't one he had _ever_ heard outside their bedroom.

(He kind of wanted to kill the dealer for being anywhere near his wife when she made that sound.)

"I want it," Phae said. She had a gleam in her eye he hadn't seen since their honeymoon. (They'd caused _one hundred thousand_ credits worth of damage to the hotel's best penthouse suite. Phae hadn't been able to pull off her trademark jaggalor prowl for an entire week, but the glazed look in her eye and the lascivious grin on her face had showed she hadn't really given a damn. Andronikos had swaggered after her with an enormous smirk during that time.)

And _holy kriffing hells,_ Phae just licked her lips.

Andronikos had a feeling he knew exactly how his wife wanted to break the speeder in. He didn't bother to hide his grin. "Think we could test drive it first?" he said to the salesman.

Phae purred.


End file.
